Description: Studying the biology and epidemiology of oncogenic viruses such as Kaposi's sarcoma associated herpesvirus (KSHV), also known as human herpesvirus 8(HHV-8) will help us to understand the pathogenesis of cancers caused by viruses. Laboratory techniques in molecular biology and immunology are rapidly advancing and the Viral Epidemiology Laboratory aims to find new ways to exploit such advances in an epidemiological setting. Kaposis sarcoma Both serological and molecular methods for identifying KSHV infection in asymptomatic individuals are problematic. We have evaluated many assay combinations and are using the best currently available assays for epidemiological studies of KSHV infection and disease. Major questions in KSHV epidemiology include why there are such striking geographical differences in the prevalence of KSHV, what are the routes of transmission of this virus and what are the risk factors for KSHV infection and disease. Complementary studies are underway to develop in vitro models to answer questions raised by epidemiological findings using a molecular virology approach. Lymphoma In collaboration with Dr. Silvia de Sanjose at the Department for Epidemiology and Cancer Registry, Institut Catala d'Oncologia, Barcelona, Spain, we are participating in a multicentric case control study of lymphoma in Europe co-ordinated by IARC. The study will examine the aetiology of haematological malignancies and we will lead the studies on KSHV. In addition, in collaboration with Dr. Andrew Grulich at the University of New South Wales, Sydney, Australia, I am investigating the role of infectious agents in the etiology of NHL in the setting of a case control study. New Viruses Studies have been initiated to identify new oncogenic viruses using modern molecular techniques combined with insights from previous epidemiological studies. Three approaches are currently being pursued: a search for new herpesviruses using antibody assays to detect cross-reactive antibodies and degenerate PCR to detect unique sequences in blood or tumour tissue; a search for new retroviruses using a sensitive PCR enhanced reverse transcription assay and degenerate PCR; and lastly use of a newly designed oncoviral chip to identify sequences of known and unknown viruses in plasma, peripheral blood cells or tumour tissue.